Lights will guide us
by sunshine and tears
Summary: What happens when a trip to the lake, a fight and a awkward car journey lead to a unexpected confession..?


**A/N- Hi every-one this is my first ever story. I hope you all enjoy it and as it is my first one there will be a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes but I still hope you enjoy… **

"Slow the heck down"! Gwen shrieked whilst being pushed around in the passenger's seat, next to Bellwood's hunk Kevin Levin. "No way am I going to let geek Tennyson win this" Kevin smirked. Gwen just frowned, and held on to her seat for dear life. Once all four teens got to the camp site (including Julie) Ben and Kevin started their normal teasing. "Burn, told you I'd win" Kevin shouted whilst nudging Ben. "Huh, I only slowed down cuz of Julie". Ben mumbled. "Sure you di-"Kevin was stopped half way in mid-sentence, when Gwen glared at him. "Huh, course you did Benji". Kevin said bluntly, whilst the rest of the three teens giggled under their breath.

They all had their tents up one for Kevin and Gwen, the other for Ben and Julie. After a while Ben and Julie had gone for a walk, whilst Kevin and Gwen put all the extra things away. "So what do you want to do; Ben and Julie won't be back for a while now so…." "I don't know what do you want to do"? Gwen asked questionably. Kevin turned on his heels and pointed strait to the lake. He just stared at Gwen and then pulled his shirt of and ran straight to the water. Gwen not being able to resist pulled of her clothes to reveal a cute pink and black bikini and went to the water as well. Kevin was no were to be seen '_maybe he drowned_' Gwen thought to her-self before being pulled in to the ice like water by Kevin. "Aaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh"! Gwen screamed but Kevin just laughed. "Didn't expect that did you" Kevin broke out in hysteric laughter, as Gwen arose from the water her red fiery main all over her face. "Huh… NO I didn't expect that"! Gwen said whilst splashing Kevin with water. "But you weren't expecting this" Gwen turned and swam away as fast as she could. She didn't get far, until she felt Kevin grasp her ankle and pull her into his arms. She collided in to his perfectly, bare, sculpted chest and tightly shut hers eyes. "Hey.." Kevin breathed huskily in to Gwen's ear. "Huh, hey..." Gwen whispered, whilst a skin burning blush crept to her face. They stayed like that for a while, embarrassing the moment whilst they still could. Until Kevin lifted Gwen up slightly, then looked in to her pools of jade, tilted his head to the side and nearly captured her lips in a gentle soft kiss until… "" An ear splitting shriek came from the distance. They both pulled apart and in unison gasped "TROUBLE"!

Both of them slightly embarrassed, ran out of the water, threw on a piece of clothing and ran towards the source of -lasers and screams. They ran until they came to a clearing. All that could be seen was Ben flying, Julie tied up, red and green lasers soaring through the sky and Forever-Knights being knocked down. Instinctively Kevin picked up a Forever-Knight helmet up from the ground and absorbed it and soon ran in-to the all-ready begun battle. On cue Gwen also powered up, mana buzzing at her finger tips and blasted six Knights down.

"You took your time" Ben shouted in jet rays voice over the commotion whilst freeing Julie from her place in the sky.

"Well you know we didn't know these idiots would be here! Besides we were busy you know." Kevin shouted the first part but then quietened as he spoke the end sentence as a spouse to hiding something. (**Wink, wink. Had to put that in.**) After a long while with shooting, screaming, a lot of swearing and a whole load of new battle scars they had finally beaten the Knights and had them all flee back to where ever they came from.

Once the whole "adventurous" fight was over Ben brought Julie back down and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It made Kevin and Gwen step away from each other as memories of their time in the lake appeared. As the slight blushes on their faces died down, they could finally breathe as Ben and Julie broke apart. They all walked back to the camp sight and fell to the ground, exhausted from the hectic day. One more heroic act from Ben and they all sat and talked and looked at the stars besides a warm fire which swamp fire had created.

Soon as the tiredness had over taken there body's they all got in to their tents. Ben and Julie shared one as did Gwen and Kevin. The night for Ben and Julie may have been tiring but they loved each other dearly and stayed in each-other's arms and made out, surprise surprise. Even though they had fun it was a completely different story for Gwen and Kevin. They had an awkward silence between them and the tension could have been torn with a knife. They tried to stay away from each other as possible but the cold night air made that impossible and they ended up falling asleep in each-other's arms with-out knowing.

The next morning they all had to go home due to Gwen's apparent illness. So once food was cooked, eaten and tents were put away they all got in to their designated cars and drove off. But before they could go Ben had an announcement,

"Hey guys I'm going to hang with Julie for the day, alone so yh bye." With that he drove off, leaving both Gwen and Kevin in complete dis belief, even though they were used to it, it was always a shock at how arrogant he could be sometimes. Soon in per suite Kevin started to drive towards Bell wood, not knowing what the journey had to offer.

The journey seemed to last forever. All Kevin did was keep his eyes on the dusty as well as long road, but now and then took sneaky peaks at the sleeping red beauty next to him, enjoying the view which lay before him.

"Like what you see"? The soft yet astound voice pierced the air in the green muscular car.

"Uuuummmm, I..I was just, huh you know, j..just checking up on you." Kevin stuttered as he cleared his throat from the sudden conversation being made.

"Nice to know" Gwen smirked.

'_God she's so sexy when she's _cocky. _WAIT! Kevin what are you thinking she's your friend, former enemy. Oh hell flip it, I'm in love with GWEN TENNYSON!' _ Kevin thought to him-self but unfortunately good thoughts and speech control weren't on his side and the last part was spoken allowed.

"WHAT"! Gwen asked in fear, shock and interest. Kevin blushed a deep crimson but along with the embarrassment there was also a lot of hidden anger arising. Anger at the fact that he had just gave away his biggest secret to all man-kind, and the secret told to the one person who it was about. Gwen saw how badly this confession had hurt Kevin and decided to say nothing. She always wanted to hear those words from his moth and his alone, but due to his ego as well as his feelings, she decided to let it pass and say nothing. She still couldn't believe what she heard. But she just sat there staring at him with utter shock. For the rest of the long stress full journey it was complete silence. The only sound was the slight buzz of the radio along with the roaring engine of Kevin's car. Kevin only looked at the road ahead, not even sneakily looking towards Gwen, in fear of her saying something she and he would regret. About half an hour in and they had reached the out skirts of Bell wood. But Kevin's mind was a blank slate. The only thing that was on his mind was the confession scene, replaying as if on a 24 hour loop, or in his case a forever lasting loop. As for Gwen, she only had a blank expression on her now slightly pail face. Yet in her mind she was replaying the scene as well but she was adding to it. Questions running through her head…

_What if we spoke about our feelings towards each other?_

_What if he really does love me?_

_What if we get married? (_**I have no idea why this is here but oh well all the better Gwevin.**_)_

_What if I kissed him, better yet what if he kissed me?_

These were the only questions in her head. Suddenly she was brought out of her trance. The car stopped and she was now out-side her house, not wanting the awkward yet relishing time in the car ending she had to get out before she said any-thing stupid. But in this case Kevin spoke up for the first time ever since secret revealing had occurred.

"Look Gwen." Kevin took a deep breath.

" I know you must be mad at me, I'm mad at me for thinking and saying, you know, well any way I just want to apologize about what happened in the past two days and I just well…well I just want you to forgive me." Kevin sighed, managing to say it all in a some-what stable manner. After a long frustrating pause later Kevin spoke again.

"Please Gwen, Gwen please say something" Kevin asked impatiently.

"Kevin" Finally Gwen spoke but to Kevin's shock it wasn't what he expected…

"I..I ..I love you too." With that she quickly leaned over to him and kissed him on his now very deeply reddened cheek. But before she could leave, he grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her deeply and hungrily. Instinctively Gwen sat on his lap, tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss. They kissed each other deeply pouring all their emotions in to it and showing how much they loved each other. Soon Kevin traced his tongue along her bottom lip eagerly asking for entrance through touch. Gwen wanting what he wanted opened her mouth to allow entrance. Once his tongue was in her mouth, it was a fight for dominance. As they both fought with their mouths the need for air became vital and they broke apart. They each rest their foreheads against each-others and in unison both said

"I love you." But as soon as the words were said clean fresh tears began to run down Gwen's face. Kevin scared and stunned at the girls sudden out-burst shushed her and wiped her tears away and held her and let her cry her heart out for him. Once her sobbing started to die down, Kevin brought her to face him and asked

"Why are you crying babe"?

"It..It's..it's ju..ju…just tha..that y.. so l..lovvinng.." Gwen couldn't help it she cried and cried and cried in his strong and protective arms until she was ready to tell him.

"Kevin" Gwen spoke, Kevin just replied with a soft, loving, gentle smile and nod. "That I love you and.. and I just never would have thought you would tell me that you would love me, and that I've waited for this to happen for so long and it's finally happed and I feel li…lik..like I'd die for you and I..I don't know. Kev what I want to say is that I'd die for you no matter what." This hugely upscale love concept made Kevin want to cry but he had to stay strong, he had to stay strong for her but all he could do was kiss her. This time though it was soft and gentle kiss. They broke apart and stayed in each-other's arms for a very long time, until.

"Hey, Kev"? Gwen whispered.

"Hmmm"? Kevin hummed.

"You know my folks aren't home for the rest of the weekend and I was thinking would you care to stay the night with me maybe"? Gwen asked in an almost seductive manner.

"How could I refuse" Kevin replied cockily.

With that they exited the car, took their things in and walked in to the house hand in hand.

**A/N- That's it. Finally I've done my first story. I hope you all enjoyed it and please please R&R, I'd really appreciate it and I don't mind criticism that's how we improve right. So yeah thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**-Sunshine and tears.**


End file.
